Mike Finally Does What He Has Been Waiting To Do with Axl (SLASH)
by columbiaprince2
Summary: After Axl makes Mike miss his game, Mike teaches Axl a lesson by doing something he has always wanted to do with his son. Please, enjoy and review! WARNING: M/M SLASH


Axl and Mike, The Middle (1)  
Disclaimer: This story is based off of characters in the tv show "The Middle", but has no relationship with "The Middle", its actors, Warner Bros. Television, Blackie and Blondie Productions, the ABC network, or Disney. **********************************  
"AXL COME HERE NOW, SON!" Mike screamed from across the house. The game was about to start at Indiana Stadium, 20 minutes away, and if they weren't there on time, their seats would be given away!  
"Axl, I swear, if we lose our seats, you are going to be grounded forever," Mike said. He decided to turn on the TV and check the game. The game had started and an announcer said that all the seats had been taken. "NO! THIS IS NOT FAIR," Mike yelled to Axl, who was just walking out, " You see what you've done, Axl? You see? You are going to be paying for this for the rest of your life."  
"No! Please Dad, I'll do anything you want. ANYTHING." Axl responded. Mike saw his opportunity to do something he's been waiting to do.  
"Get on the ground, Axl," Mike commanded.  
"Whaa," Axl started.  
"NOW." Mike interrupted. Axl got down on his knees in front of his handsome father, unsure about what was going to happen. Mike was so ready to fuck his son. He unbuckled his belt and jeans, and took his bulging cock out of his briefs. Axl was shocked. He didn't say anything, but he was shocked. "Suck my big cock, my little bitch!," Mike shouted. His 11 inch dick stood out like a sword, ready to fuck Axl like a machine. Axl was kind of scared, but was also excited. He firmly placed his lips on the tip of his hot daddy's cock, kissing it. "FUCKKK YES!" Mike screamed, the thought of his hot jock of a son sucking him was too good to be true. Axl began to take the huge dick in his mouth, licking all around it with his tongue. He tried to swallow all of it but he just couldn't. "Take it all the way in, Boy. Take my big cock!" Mike said. Axl wasn't taking in as much as Mike wanted, so Mike grabbed Axl's head and face-fucked him with his 11-inch dick. Axl couldn't breathe. His daddy was shoving his cock down his throat, and Axl loved it. He couldn't wait to be fucked in his tight, wet boy-hole. Mike loved his son. He always had, but just recently he had noticed how he loved his son in a different way. When Axl started walking around in just his boxers, Mike got so hard. Mike loved Axl's jock body, tight muscles and a nice, defined six-pack. Mike also loved Axl's trickle of hair leading down to his boy meat. "Daddy please I can't take it anymore!" Axl said, "Please put your big dick up my hole!" Mike didn't hesitate. He grabbed Axl by his hair, and threw him on the couch. He perked up his son's ass, and moistened his fingers in his mouth. Mike stuck one finger up his son's boy-pussy.  
"Uhhhhh… yessss DADDY FUCK ME!" Axl shouted. Mike moaned too as he finger fucked his little boy. He stuck another finger in. And then another. Soon Mike had 4 fingers up his son's boy hole. Axl moaned very loudly, and Mike knew he had found the spot. He finger fucked is son for five more minutes before Axl couldn't take it anymore. "UGHHH YES DADDY PLEASE FUCK ME NOW!" Axl screamed, "SHOVE YOUR BIG COCK UP MY TIGHT ASS!" And Mike did. He shoved his huge, 11-inch piece of man-meat up his son's tight, wet hole. "Uhhhhh yesssss daddy!" Axl moaned. He was in heaven. "GIVE ME YOUR DICK DADDY!" he cried, "Fuck yes daddy I want it so hard!" Mike fucked his son with everything he had. His old, yet muscular body was working as hard as it could, giving Mike immense pleasure. "Ughhh Yes, boy! Take your daddy's cock!" Mike yelled to Axl. Axl was in ecstasy as his daddy fucked his tight, moist boy hole. "YES Daddy PLEASE GIVE IT TO ME!" The jock screamed. "I want your big cock!"  
"UGHHHHH" Mike moaned as 3 ropes of cum shot up Axl's tight hole. "YESSSS BOY" He said. Axl loved the sound of his dad moaning, which caused him to cum all over his muscular teen body. Mike took his hand and smeared the cum all over Axl's chest, with his dick still inside his hot son. "When can we do this again daddy?" Axl asked.  
"Oh, we'll do it soon, son." Mike replied. "Very soon."

thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed, and please, review! 


End file.
